


Bet on it

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Gambling, Hyunwoo is mentioned...once, M/M, Money, Morning After, One Night Stands, Plot Twists, Rich and spoiled Hyungwon, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk's methods are questionable at best, but at the end of the day he's just so good at his job.





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing~

Hyungwon pushes more chips to the middle of the table, the pot. He raised three hundred dollars for this round, confident in his cards. He has to win.

There are six people around the table, playing clockwise. One folds, gives up on this round and takes a few steps back. Five left and the pile of chips keeps getting taller. Must be around a few hundred thousand dollars by now.

Hyungwon never gives up. He either wins or keeps playing until he loses with pride.

Every time he visits the casino the same VIP backroom is reserved for him. Not because he’s an extremely brilliant and gifted player like many others. He just has a lot of money to spare. He takes every challenge and plays aggressively, betting round after round, riling up his opponents to do the same.

The room is quite simple, but elegant. Black velvet curtains and carpeted marble floors. It reeks of money.  There are three couches, one at each wall except from the one with the door, from where other selected members of the casino can watch the game, drink and chat.

The chandelier above his head softly illuminates the room and Hyungwon takes a moment to study his current opponent’s faces. Four of them are older gentlemen, the kind Hyungwon would want for a sugar daddy, if his own actual daddy didn’t provide him so much money to spend left and right.

Then, there is that one guy just opposed to him. He has a mature face but he can’t be more than a couple years older than Hyungwon. He’s gorgeous and Hyungwon’s eyes linger on his lean figure for a moment too long.

Bleached blond hair, almost white, contrasting the tanned skin. The man’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, eyes on the expensive green velvet of the table. He’s wearing a suit, obviously tailored, simple black blazer, pants and a vest with a small silver chain hanging from a pocket. The look is complete with a white button up and a stripped slim black and white tie. He has a good taste, he’s handsome and rich.

 Hyungwon wants him. And whatever Hyungwon wants, he gets it.

 

The game slowly builds up, gets heated.

Hyungwon wins four hundred thousand dollars and loses double the amount in the next round. He smirks and keeps playing, one more player stepping out of the game. Whatever the turn of events, he’s dedicated to impressing the other young man.

Preferably having him sprawled and moaning at some hotel suit later this night.

Hyungwon wants a name, but he knows he has to be patient, play his cards right, draw the game for long and the man’s attention on him.

He knows he is handsome, he can be desired. He has played the game before. With disgustingly rich men that bought him drinks and praised him the whole night and with boys who barely managed to play their cards right but could hit his every single spot later. He has an eye for those who can satisfy him.

He takes a drink from a staff member walking around with a tray. He takes a tiny sip and it tastes disgusting, but the man’s eyes are at last on him. Hyungwon knows what he’s looking at. His plump lips, slightly shining from the drink.

Hyungwon runs his fingers through his soft pink locks and bites down on his bottom lip, pretending to be in thought. The table’s attention is on him, it’s his turn and he’s taking his sweet time, nursing his drink.

He leans down, elbows on the table and butt slightly perked on the air. With a grin he pushes a stack of pink chips to the pot. Fifty thousand dollars. As much as he spends on a casual weekend at his favorite Jacuzzi and massage resort. The player next to him just checks, without making any move at his turn. He’s intimidated by Hyungwon’s confidence.

Hyungwon has been playing since he turned twenty one, a couple times per month for a good three years. One thing he learnt over time, is how important of a role his stance and movements have. It doesn’t really matter if he has the best potential cards. He has to convince his opponents that he has them though.

Round after round, the other players start dropping out, betting the last of their money. The hot guy Hyungwon has his eyes on stays. Wins a lot. Bets a lot. Well off guys turn Hyungwon on. They are the last two staying in the game and Hyungwon doesn’t care about winning anymore. He only wants to make an impression, with each of his carefully calculated moves.

Hyungwon licks his lips, the man across him taking his blazer off, rolling his sleeves up, exposing the veins running down his arms. Hyungwon feels the need to be pinned against a wall, kissed breathless with a leg rubbing up between his thighs. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name, but he wants to be good for him. So, so good for him.

The guy is concentrating, his wonderful, big hands holding his two cards close to his face, eyes squinting the tiniest bit. He looks like a fox, clever, sly. Hyungwon is waiting for his turn, he already knows his next move.

The guy doesn’t make a move. He just checks. Boring.

Hyungwon, with a quick look counts his remaining chips. Many yellows, some pinks, some purples. Must be around thirty thousand. It’s his last game for the night.

He has made a rule for himself. Never lose more than one million at a single night, even if his dad makes more than that per hour.

“All in.”

He makes eye contact with his opponent, pushing all his chips away from him. His last move. Last chance at winning the game. Not the poker one. The one Hyungwon is playing with the charming stranger.

It’s time to reveal their cards, Hyungwon throwing his own down on the table. A straight flush, heart cards from five to nine. He grins, almost sure he won and that pile of chips is gonna be a generous addition to his bank account.

All conversations in the room have stopped, only the ceiling fan providing a gray background noise.

All attention is on the two plyers.

The stranger’s expression is unreadable, dark. Hyungwon looks at his cards. A ten, a jack, the king and queen. An ace. All spades.

A royal flush.

He realizes he lost. The rest of the players congratulating his last opponent, who is walking around the table to meet Hyungwon. Offers his hand.

“Good game. I’m Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s palm in a firm handshake. Just like the one his dad taught him to give.

“Congratulation Minhyuk. I’m Hyungwon.”

 

“Got time for a drink beautiful?” Minhyuk asks while they are exiting the room, voice low and body close enough to Hyungwon’s for nobody else to hear them.

Hyungwon hasn’t checked his phone since he stepped into the casino and it was already late, but it didn’t matter, because time doesn’t exist in there.

“For you?” Hyungwon’s eyes scan Minhyuk’s body from head to toes. He has put his blazer back on and he emits the dominance Hyungwon so desperately needs in his life. “Always.”

They walk towards the long bar in silence, side by side. Hyungwon realizes he’s a little taller, but he lacks any kind of muscle or the little fat the other man has. He used to be a little insecure about his skinny body, but those feeling got buried under mountains of praise from his one night stands. He doesn’t do relationships.

Minhyuk takes a seat at the far end of the bar first and Hyungwon climbs on the stool next to him. The bartender approaches them, a shaker on hand. Hyungwon knows it’s a kind of a performance. The drinks at the VIP bar of the casino cost ten times more than at the best club downtown. Everybody’s a little pretentious here.

“What are you drinking, Hyungwon? It’s on me.” Minhyuk takes his wallet out of his blazer’s inside pocket. It's thick, too many cards and bank notes inside. Hyungwon wants Minhyuk to spend a lot on him, validate him.

He takes a look at the menu on the golden board above the bar. He asks for the most expensive drink, just because he can. Just because he knows Minhyuk can and wants to spoil him.

Minhyuk asks for the same and slides his golden credit card on the polished counter, the bartended catching it under his palm. The sum is higher than the average rent for a studio apartement and the sound of the cashier machine opening with a ka-ching is melodic to Hyungwon’s ears.

“So, Minhyuk” Hyungwon starts, while they are waiting for their drinks. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

Minhyuk turns his body towards Hyungwon, spreads his legs a bit, thighs bulging under the soft material of his pants, the groin area stretched. Hyungwon want to fall on his knees right then and there, but thankfully the drinks are served and he has something to occupy his salivating mouth, lips closed around the pink straw.

Minhyuk plays with the umbrella on his mojito and Hyungwon has the chance to shamelessly stare on his fingers. Nails trimmed and clean. Getting fingered by them is his new life goal.

“I’m here on a business trip, I work at Japan for an advertising firm.” He says, muscles flexing around that beautiful, smooth neck. Hyungwon hopes he won’t have to go to work soon. Or that his firm doesn’t have a policy against hickeys. “What about you? Do you come here a lot?”

“A few times per month. Whenever I feel like it.” The alcohol is sour on his tongue, but the tipsiness will feel good later, when Minhyuk will be fucking him.

“You didn’t seem to mind losing so much money. You must be making a lot.” Minhyuk laughs, a crystal clear sound, lips stretching, a few wrinkles appearing. So charming. Dateable even.

“I don’t. My daddy does.” Hyungwon was one ashamed of living like this, a pest off his successful father. He’s not anymore. He decided to take full advantage of the old man from a point and on, live his life to the fullest. Fill the void caused from the lack of attention and affection from his parents with all the goods he could get his hands on.

“Like, a sugar daddy?” Minhyuk’s expression is genuinely curious.

“No. My actual father. He has a company and shit. Makes lots of money without even moving. I have a percentage and he doesn’t care about how I spend the money.”

“Oh. What kind of company is it?” Minhyuk’s eyes light up, as if there are two tiny flames burning inside them and Hyungwon doesn’t really understand why he is so interested. Maybe he’s one of those weird guys that read the market news every morning with their breakfast. Still fuckable.

“It’s MonStar, you know, that big brand with all the tech stuff.” Hyungwon lifts his hand and counts fingers, as if to demonstrate the power of the company. “We have a TV channel and a couple radio stations, stores in and out of Korea and our line of products.”

“Sounds neat.” Minhyuk finishes his drink in one gulp and Hyungwon decides to down his own. It’s not like they’ll have to drive later.

“Yeah.” Hyungwon shrugs. He basically knows nothing much about the company. He never paid attention to the meetings and his father stopped trying to drag him along ever since he dyed his hair pink. Told him he’s a disgrace and he can at last go hang out with his lazy and unsuccessful friends instead of partaking in serious company matters. Hyungwon was glad. And probably a few steps away from being disowned. That’s why he has his money stored in his own private account.

“Any plans for tonight, baby boy?” Minhyuk smirks. He has figured Hyungwon early on and he decides to play along, have some fun while at it.

“What kind of plans could someone like me have Minhyuk? I’m just having a good time and relaxing.” A second set of drinks are placed in front of them, Minhyuk’s ears the softest of red.

“Don’t you have something to do? Maybe go back for a couple rounds of cards. You’re skilled.” Minhyuk’s tongue flicks on his straw, licks a drop of alcohol off of it. Hyungwon’s dick twitches.

“I have. To do you. Or preferably” he leans closer, lips brushing Minhyuk’s ear shell “do me. Fuck me.” He feels Minhyuk shiver, a smile appearing on his face.

“Can’t say no to this offer. Had my eyes on you ever since I stepped in the poker room, baby.” Minhyuk wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ve booked a hotel room nearby, mind coming?”

“That’s just what I want. To come.” Hyungwon answers and leaves his drink unfinished while Minhyuk takes his credit card back, tucks it into his leather wallet.

“Whenever you’re ready baby.”

 

The taxi ride is short, less than ten minutes and Hyungwon can’t keep his eyes off of Minhyuk. The fringe falling on his eyes, the perfect way his suit embraces his body and Hyungwon can only guess what’s underneath.

He doesn’t dare touch Minhyuk in the car, knowing that if he starts he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself anymore. And the poor driver doesn’t deserve this.

Hyungwon offers to pay for the ride, but Minhyuk gently pushes his hand away, handing the driver a stack of money, tipping very generously.

They are in front of a hotel, well-trimmed bushes and trees decorating the front. Hyungwon looks up, at the little lights on every balcony. It’s nice, a high class hotel, up to his standards and so far he is satisfied with his partner for the night.

Minhyuk takes his hand and guides him inside, to the reception.

The hotel stuff behind the reception counter seem to instantly recognize Minhyuk, giving him a card for his room.

“Do you come hear often?” Hyungwon asks He hasn’t stayed in this hotel before and it seems more than nice, crystals hanging off the high ceiling and soft music playing around the spotless lounge.

“Every time I come to Seoul for business. They know me by now.”

 

Minhyuk has a room at the top floor, the kind of suit Hyungwon likes. Big bed, lots of space, good taste in decoration and a high balcony overlooking Han river. Perfect.

He would stay at the door for some more time to admire if it wasn’t for Minhyuk pinning him against the nearest wall, slipping the card on the slot to activate the lights.

“How do you want it baby boy?” Minhyuk’s voice dips lower, heavy with longing, no distance left between their bodies.

“Kiss me. Undress me. Take me.” Hyungwon whispers, so needy, half hard already and he swears he could come on the spot under Minhyuk’s dark gaze.

Minhyuk kisses Hyungwon’s neck, leaves an open mouthed wet trail from one side to the other, bites down and licks the spot before he’s detaching himself from Hyungwon.

“Please give me a couple minutes, to settle some work matters, right baby?” Minhyuk takes his phone out of his pocket into his hand. “Then I’ll be all yours. I’ll take care of you.”

Hyungwon suppresses the moans caught up in his throat. He nods and tells Minhyuk that he will use the bathroom. A good amount of time to freshen himself up.

Hyungwon opens the semitransparent glass door, slips inside the rose scented space and looks at the mirror. His hair could use some brushing, but otherwise, he’s flawless.

He can hear Minhyuk walking around the room, opening the closet and then talking to someone on the phone, voice going further away.

His navy blue suit is hanging nicely off his body, slacks tight in all the right places, silver bowtie shining under the bright white light and his pink pocket square perfectly placed. He unbuttons his suit jacket’s two buttons, suddenly feeling overdressed. He can’t wait for Minhyuk to strip him off of every piece of clothing on his body.

 

Minhyuk is at the balcony, phone squeezed between his head and shoulder, hands trying to work a match against the strong wind. His lights up the cigarette between his lips and takes a long drug, listening to the voice at the other end of the line.

“I’m positive he’s Chae, heir of MonStar enterprises, yes Hyunwoo. He fits all the photos you gave me. I’ll ask some questions to make sure.” He shifts a bit, looking inside the room, making sure Hyungwon is still in the bathroom.

“We’re at my hotel, just talking and having a drink, yes I’m very professional this time, I swear.” Hyungwon opens the door, steps out and looks at Minhyuk, waiting. “Yeah I know we need to confirm that he has a percentage, I’ll take care of it. I need to hang up, I’ll send you all additional information later.” Minhyuk mutters into the speaker and presses the red button on his screen.

 

Hyungwon watches Minhyuk inhale the last of his cigarette, puffing out the smoke and leaving the butt in the ashtray before getting back inside, closing the balcony door behind him.

“A shame you have to work so late on an evening you got to relax and have some fun.” Hyungwon walks to Minhyuk, lifting his hands around his nape and bringing him close.

“Life’s like this. Don’t you have the same problems? Being the heir to MonStar and all, Hyungwonnie?” Minhyuk unties his bowtie, lets it around his collar and starts unbuttoning Hyungwon’s white shirt, every movement of his fingers accompanied by a kiss, going lower and lower, from Hyungwon’s sternum to his stomach. He’s definitely getting hard, forming words becoming too difficult.

“I couldn’t give less fucks about the company, honestly. I’m still in only for the money.” Hyungwon squeals, Minhyuk lifting him up, his back on the closet’s door and his legs around Minhyuk’s waist. He always enjoyed being manhandled way too much.

“But you have a percentage baby, don’t you? A percentage you so generously like to spend.” Minhyuk is untucking his shirt out of his pants, pelvis moving slowly against Hyungwon’s.

“I do. Such a big percentage. Forty percent Minhyuk. But please, please just fuck me.” Hyungwon whines, feeling his legs becoming weak.

Minhyuk throws him on the bed, climbs to hover just above him.

They kiss and it’s sloppy, full of teeth and tongues and groans, mouth hungrily moving against each other.

“Please Minhyuk. I need it. I need your cock in me.” Hyungwon has no pride when it comes to fucking. He wants it and he’s gonna ask for it. And Minhyuk looks so eager to provide.

Hyungwon lifts his hips, helping Minhyuk undo his belt and slide his slacks off, along with his underwear.

“Hard for me already baby?” Minhyuk moves his mouth on a nipple and sucks, a hand rolling the other between his fingers.

Hyungwon tries to keep his eyes open, pleasure overtaking him. He realizes Minhyuk is wearing too much. The blazer is off, but everything else is still on.

Hyungwon lifts his hands, opening up Minhyuk’s vest, feeling the thin silver chair brushing the skin of his ribcage. He throws the piece somewhere on the bed and works on Minhyuk’s button up next, revealing the smooth planes of skin, muscles throbbing underneath. He puts his mouth and hands wherever he can reach.

Minhyuk straddles his hips, pushes Hyungwon’s chest down with his huge, gorgeous, hands and they kiss some more, Hyungwon thrusting his hips up, desperate for all the friction he can get.

“Daddy would be so disappointed in you Hyungwon, spending your nights with boys like this.” He rolls his hips down, lifting his hands off from Hyungwon’s body to fiddle with the metal buckle of his belt.

“He doesn’t” Hyungwon opens his mouth into a silent moan, “he doesn’t know where I spend my money, he has no idea.” A drop of saliva sliding down his chin, eyes shutting. “Enough about business. Let me see what those fingers can do.”

Minhyuk flips him on his stomach, orders him on his knees.

“Ass up baby.” Hyungwon feels fingers prodding on his rim, cock heavy and he knows it will be soon leaking on the covers. He pushes back on the fingers with a soft “please”.

“Impatient baby” Minhyuk kisses up his spine and Hyungwon can hear him ripping something off. Seconds after a lubed up finger is at his entrance, pushing at the tight ring of muscle. “So beautiful” Minhyuk praises and Hyungwon clenches his hole around the tip of his fingers.

Hyungwon has had many one night stands, many men and even some women to please him. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol still in his system, but Minhyuk’s fingers might be one of the best feelings he has experienced so far.

Long digits and careful motions. Minhyuk is both skilled and knows what he’s doing, finding Hyungwon’s prostate so easily and fast, reducing him to a moaning mess.

Two fingers in and he is scissoring Hyungwon open, makes space for a third, knuckles deep.

“Damn, you’re so tight baby, you’ll take my dick so well.” Minhyuk takes the fingers out and Hyungwon whines, lube sliding down his hole. He knows that’s all the preparation he needs. Minhyuk knows his needs too well.

Hyungwon lets himself fall on the bed, catching his breath for a while and then he’s crawling on his knees again, turning to face Minhyuk.

“Let me taste you Minhyuk” he asks, sliding the fly of Minhyuk’s pants down, pulling the underwear on his thighs just enough to free his erection.

Minhyuk’s hands come to Hyungwon’s hair, combing and softly pulling, letting out small throaty sounds and Hyungwon feels his core vibrating with raw need.

He takes Minhyuk’s cock into his hands, kisses its length from the tip to the base, continues with kitten licks along his sack until Minhyuk falls on his back, just the way Hyungwon wants him.

“Can I ride you Minhyuk? Can I?” Hyungwon throws a leg around Minhyuk’s waist, ass rubbing on his throbbing erection.

“Fuck baby, fuck yes, ride me.” Minhyuk lifts his hands to Hyungwon’s torso, caresses and flicks and rubs.

There a bit of shuffling around, locating the nearest wallet and fishing a condom out of it, Hyungwon between Minhyuk’s legs rolling it on his cock and spreading an extra pack of lube on it. He positions himself and slides down, hands cupping Minhyuk’s cheeks, moans lost between their kisses.

Hyungwon knows he’s good at it, showing twice the confidence he has at poker. He starts moving, bouncing up and down on Minhyuk’s lap, the sounds of wet skin on skin lewd, Hyungwon’s sounds lewder.

“Baby, I can’t…fuck…I can’t hold still.” Minhyuk is panting, hips moving, slowly at first.

“Fuck me, deep and fast, I know you can, I know you can make me come just like this Minhyuk.”

It’s all Minhyuk needs to steady himself. He pulls Hyungwon’s upper body down on his own and starts rolling his hips, fucking into Hyungwon’s heat in just the right way. And Hyungwon knows he’s gonna have problems siting and walking the next day, but for the way Minhyuk’s cock brushes his prostate, it’s all worth it.

Minhyuk’s nails are digging into the meat of his hipbones, keeping him grounded, lips battling from dominance and it gets more aggressive, both too close to their orgasms.

Hyungwon feels lightheaded, his body moving by itself in a trance-like state, Minhyuk so beautiful underneath him.

“Let go baby, come for me, I know you want it.” Minhyuk’s thrusts turn slow and deep, bottoming out again and again and Hyungwon loses it.

He lifts his body up again and fucks himself on Minhyuk’s cock, his orgasm slowly building up and he lets his muscles relax for a short moment before he tenses up again, the feeling washing over him as he spills all over Minhyuk’s front.

“So good baby, so good.” Hyungwon doesn’t just want to be good. He wants to be more than that, so he keeps moving, ignores his oversensitivity and the shaking of his legs until he feels Minhyuk throbbing inside him, coming in the condom and it still feels like heaven, until they stop moving altogether.

 

Hyungwon rolls on the mattress with a small, blissed out smile and Minhyuk mirrors the expression, getting up to throw the condom away.

“Wanna take a shower baby?” Minhyuk walks to the bathroom and Hyungwon gives him a groan in response.

“Tomorrow morning.”

Minhyuk giggles, wets a tower with lukewarm water and cleans Hyungwon the best he can. By the time he’s done and heading to take a shower himself Hyungwon is already snoring.

 

Minhyuk gets out of the bathroom with a towel around his nape, opens the wardrobe to find a pair of clean underwear and prepares his clothes for the next day.

He turns off the recording device hidden under a pile of his clothes and slips next to Hyungwon to catch some hours of sleep.

 

 

“Hyungwon baby, wake up.”

Hyungwon’s body feels heavy, slowly returning to consciousness as he’s trying to open up his eyes, Minhyuk’s voice coming from somewhere on his left.

“Are we getting breakfast?” He mutters happily. He always loved hotel buffets.

“Maybe we will, you’ve got to wake up to find out.” Minhyuk sounds different than last night, more serious. It could be just Hyungwon’s imagination.

He manages to open his eyes, locating Minhyuk, standing just across him, leaning on the room’s desk.

“Morning handsome.” He says, almost mockingly and Hyungwon is trying to understand what’s going on.

Minhyuk is wearing a stripped orange and yellow turtleneck under his button up and a beige trench coat above it. Hyungwon stares for too long at the weird leather straps across his body. Then he spots the metal mass at Minhyuk’s side and connects the dots. A gun harness.

Minhyuk is bearing a revolver and Hyungwon is butt naked.

He freezes, a silent question on his lips.

“Let me explain” Minhyuk moves closer to the bed and Hyungwon pulls the sheets on him.

He takes something out of his pocket, a badge. Shows it to Hyungwon.

“Officer Lee, investigator of the Seoul Metropolitan Police.”

“I…I am afraid I don’t understand.”

Minhyuk slowly sits on the edge of the bed, like he doesn’t want to startle Hyungwon.

“You didn’t know your dad owns money to the government, did you?”

“He…he does?”

“He’s already in prison. Since last night. You’ll be asked to appear in court. Until then, you will be held too, since you own a large percentage of the company. You will be able to ask for your lawyer shortly. There is a police car with three officers waiting at the entrance. Please dress. I hope you will cooperate.”

Hyungwon feels himself trembling, getting up and picking his clothes, dressing himself under Minhyuk’s gaze.

 

“I feel strange.” He says, Minhyuk pressing the ground floor. Hyungwon rubs his palms together, trying to get used to the cold metal of the cuffs.

He almost thinks he hears Minhyuk saying he’s sorry.

 

As promised, there’s a police car parked at the hotel’s front, a man sitting on the driver’s seat and two other officers outside, waiting for them.

“Great job officer Lee.” One says and the other asks Hyungwon to lift his hands to examine him. They take his wallet and cellphone away, promising to give them back later.

 

“Cheer up, baby. At least you had fun.” Minhyuk places a hand on Hyungwon’s upper back, pushes him inside the police car and waves watching it go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know police doesn't really work that way, but I learned how to play poker for this fic to describe the scene accurately enough...so let's overlook other real-life inconsistencies~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
